


Early Days

by meadea



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, JiKyu, M/M, Pre-debut, thehappierweallare, themorejikyufics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadea/pseuds/meadea
Summary: YG swarms with trainees of unique backgrounds and personalities. But one particular trainee stands out in Park Jihoon's eyes.
Relationships: Kim Junkyu/Park Jihoon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Early Days

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in the middle of the night just after I finished editing Chapter 12. I got so emotional and I just found myself thinking back to the YGTB days. I wrote this the way I'd written 'Plans'. It just kept coming.
> 
> And when u guys would mention 'Character Development' in OWL not only on the part of Junkyu but also & most especially on Jihoon's part I would clutch my chest & cry. Thank you for noticing and appreciating OWL's Jihoon as much as you did Junkyu. 
> 
> So before we get to the end of One Way Love, I wrote this for all of us 'soft' for our leader panda.

When Jihoon first learned of it, he had only laughed along and had dismissed it as no more than another silly joke they had yet again come up with to tease Kim Junkyu.

And knowing that he himself had contributed to this, albeit unintentionally, what with his strange fascination with the golden boy that he shamelessly—and sometimes proudly even—show, Jihoon had decided to play along. 

And besides, he really wanted to be even closer with Kim Junkyu. 

No, scratch that. He wanted to be Kim Junkyu’s best friend.

Though Jihoon never doubted his ability to befriend other trainees, Kim Junkyu seemed to have always presented himself as a challenge, without even doing that much. But that was the thing with Kim Junkyu, he was very much reserved—distant, even, that Jihoon would always only end up embarrassing himself if he interacted with the younger but more popular trainee alone.

But now he had, in a way, gathered some backup—he had now the reinforcement he never realized he needed. The reinforcement that had given Jihoon the boost he needed to finally talk with Kim Junkyu without the fear of being socially—and emotionally—rejected.

Jihoon had not wasted the _aid_. He had gratefully utilized every single chance he was given to his advantage—approaching Junkyu every time the opportunity showed, helping him with the choreography, subtly cheering him up whenever he felt unmotivated, or complimenting him even with the slightest improvement he'd show.

And it seemed Jihoon's hard work had paid off. Because Junkyu had eventually warmed up to him. They had gotten close enough that the Kim Junkyu everybody had known to be shy and detached, was now laughing and sharing secret whispers with the quirkiest boy in the room.

So much so that the rest had started to playfully interpret this as Junkyu having a crush on Jihoon. Apparently.

Jihoon had never seen his 'friendship' with Junkyu that way. He had always just assumed that Kim Junkyu was just very picky with the people he opened up with—which Jihoon could relate to and understand, for he had been in the same shoes before—so when Jihoon would hear from someone that Junkyu was looking for him or that they'd say how amazed they were that Jihoon could talk to Junkyu so casually, Jihoon would only smile and would think to himself that that was because he understood Junkyu and Junkyu had realized that and that was why he trusted Jihoon. Maybe.

But now, having taken the _'Crush'_ situation in mind, Jihoon thought he was seeing Junkyu in a different light.

Jihoon didn't want to be pompous, so he had tried his hardest to not get that in his head, as he respected Junkyu very much and that he himself had told others that Junkyu was only open with Jihoon because he and Jihoon had somehow gone through the same process and shared the same failings, nothing more.

But sitting with Junkyu now, listening to him talk about the Monthly Assessment, Jihoon couldn't help but wonder how Junkyu really felt about him.

". . . but you're right," Junkyu was saying, "we shouldn't think too much about it and just. . . get out there and be—"

"See what happens," smiled Jihoon, finishing Junkyu's sentence.

Junkyu shyly smiled at him. "Yeah," he said.

Jihoon had been debating with himself if he should do _it_ , but why not? He and Junkyu were alone in the practice room, and everybody liked to be touchy with everyone anyway. So what was stopping Jihoon? What was stopping him from holding Junkyu's hand?

The door burst open. "Yo!"

"Hyung," said Jihoon, recovering fast, "what took you so long?"

"Oh, don't do that, Jihoon," laughed Choi Hyunsuk, "you guys are just early."

Jihoon grinned, then wished Hyunsuk wouldn't ask why Jihoon, never the early riser, was already here at just seven-thirty in the morning.

"Now that I think of it," said Hyunsuk, and Jihoon braced himself, "how are you here already, Jihoon-ah?"

Jihoon tried not to smile too big, "I slept early last night."

"You did?" said Junkyu.

"Yes," said Jihoon.

"But you sent me a meme at eleven," said Junkyu, frowning.

Jihoon blinked. Hyunsuk had already taken his spot on the corner but Jihoon could see the smirk even from a distance. 

"I. . ." Jihoon began, ". . . got up to take a pee and then I checked my phone, saw that meme, then sent it to you."

"Then you went right back to sleep, right?" said Hyunsuk, looking at him, his smile terribly held back.

Jihoon was struggling to hold back his now. "Right you are, hyung."

"Oh, okay," said Junkyu, standing, "wait, I've got to. . ."

"Where are you going?" said Jihoon.

"Bathroom," said Junkyu, then disappeared outside.

As soon as the door had been closed, Jihoon looked at Hyunsuk, who was grinning so big.

"What?" said Jihoon, smiling now.

"Jikyu," said Hyunsuk in a baby voice.

Jihoon, still smiling, frowned at Hyunsuk, genuinely confused.

"You guys look adorable," said Hyunsuk, then back to a baby voice he added, "Jihoon and Junkyu, Jikyu."

Jihoon scoffed. "What's the big deal, hyung?"

"Ey," said Hyunsuk, taking the center floor, hands on hips, "you used to not like Junkyu. You thought he was. . . _too_ introverted."

Jihoon blushed. But he didn't deny it. He did _say_ that, but he didn't really mean that. He had only said that once, to Hyunsuk, when after days of trying to interact with Junkyu, the latter still wouldn't make a conversation with Jihoon.

"But now you guys are tight," said Hyunsuk, flashing his teeth, "funny how time can change things, huh?"

Jihoon smiled, choosing not to say anything. Then to his surprise, Hyunsuk sat beside him. "But thanks also, Jihoon," he said, "for trying. I just. . . I wish I could do what you did, because I really want Junkyu to open up to more people, too. But I. . . you know, I'm not like that. And I know Junkyu doesn't like being told what to do, too. So thank you. For _standing_ _beside me_. For helping our Junkyu."

Jihoon looked at Hyunsuk, searched through the older trainee's eyes and try and see if there was a hint of smile there, any indication that would tell Jihoon that this was a joke and Hyunsuk was only messing with him. But Hyunsuk, like Junkyu, was an open book. They both let their emotions show. So Jihoon would know whether either of them was being sincere or not.

And he could tell right there how much Hyunsuk meant his words.

Jihoon smiled at Hyunsuk and chose to leave it at that. He felt good that Hyunsuk thought of it like that. But really, Jihoon was just happy to be friends with Junkyu.

And it wasn't even just because he thought he helped Junkyu open up more.

Midday came and everybody was now scattered around the practice room, each grabbing for their water tumblers. Jihoon, on the other hand, was catching his breath, giving himself at least five minutes before drinking his water. As he waited, he looked at Junkyu across the room. Then he walked toward him.

Just as he was taking a seat beside Junkyu, smiling at him, Hyunsuk yelled, "Jikyu!"

And everybody roared. 

Despite being taken aback, Jihoon managed to smile. When he looked at Junkyu, though, he wasn't as pleased. Slowly, Jihoon unsmiled.

Junkyu then got to his feet, then trying to pull off a smile, left the room.

Jihoon smiled at everybody, waited for them to calm down, before following Junkyu outside. Nowhere to be seen, Jihoon walked on.

He found Junkyu by the first landing of the stairs. When he saw Jihoon, he straightened up. He didn't look happy.

Heart beating faster, Jihoon walked toward Junkyu. "Hi," he said, "something wrong?"

Junkyu shook his head. He tried to smile at Jihoon.

Jihoon thought that now more than ever, he didn't want his and Junkyu's friendship to be tinged with any sort of uneasiness, so he might as well get to the bottom of it.

"Is it because of what Hyunsuk-hyung said," asked Jihoon,"the. . . _Jikyu?"_

Junkyu looked at him. He blinked his eyes rapidly. But then he didn't say anything.

Jihoon cleared his throat and, looking down, he said, "If you don't like it, I'll talk to Hyunsuk-hyung about it so w—"

"No, it's not. . ." Junkyu began, ". . . It's just. . ."

Jihoon waited.

"I don't like that kind of attention," said Junkyu. 

Jihoon smiled. "But you're training to become an Idol."

"I know," said Junkyu, "and I will be ready when that time comes, but it's just. . . for now, I'd like to keep things to myself. Just. . ."

Jihoon took Junkyu's hands to him. He thought of the other times when others had probably done this, too, to try and comfort Kim Junkyu. But he wanted Junkyu to remember this one the most.

With his thumbs Jihoon began to massage the back of Junkyu's hands. Junkyu looked at him, and Jihoon looked back. And simultaneously they smiled at each other.

Then, Junkyu withdrew his hands, looking down. But he was still smiling.

Jihoon was smiling, too, not taking his eyes away from Junkyu's face. When Junkyu looked up, he said to Jihoon, "Thank you."

Jihoon smiled at Junkyu.

"Sorry," said Junkyu, "I always whine. . . to you."

_I like it. Because you don't do that with others._

"No problem," said Jihoon, "I like to listen to you."

Jihoon watched closely for Junkyu's reaction. He wanted Junkyu to show him a proof, that what the others had been telling him Junkyu truly felt about Jihoon was real.

"Let's go to the canteen," said Junkyu, smiling his neutral smile. 

Jihoon swallowed, then he smiled. "Sure," he said.

As they descended the stairs, Jihoon thought of those times when they would take these very stairs but in groups, and how when others would put their arm around Junkyu, Junkyu would shrug it off in the most disgusted way.

Jihoon glanced at Junkyu's face. Then he put his arm around Junkyu's shoulder. When Junkyu only smiled, Jihoon knew then.

He had earned this. And he planned to treasure it. He planned to treasure Kim Junkyu. 

**Author's Note:**

> If it turned out somewhat sad, sorry u guys T.T Again, I wrote this in the middle of the night and finished at dawn. No stop. I'd like to know what u think of this:>
> 
> And what u guys think you didn't get here. . . you will get eventually. Thank you guys for reading:) <333


End file.
